furiaaeternalisfandomcom-20200215-history
The Chronicler's Log
Prologue The entirety of the hub, Huorioak, the Humans' Homeworld, has prospered for over three hundred generations. It is nicknamed the "Hub" for its tendency to be used as the middle ground between all the worlds. The only world to be linked by more than two Gateways between the other three worlds. Under the King's watchful guard, two hidden gateways lie on opposite sides of the world. One lies on the rocky plains, its link is unknown, but it appears to be a synthetic gateway, but whose work it was, is unknown. It is not the ever-distinctive Anubis masonry, for the telltale tan colours and cryptic symbols are missing. It was not Mivaeli, for they possessed no mage, magician, witch, wizard or Court Knight skilled enough to create a gateway, nonetheless link one. The Divaeli could not have created the gateway for it was against their morals to tamper with what nature had not intended to be created. The Repta'aza had a notorious fear of gateways, and many to this day still vomit after the transport. The mysterious dull silver of this gateway lay dormant, now sealed inside the walls of a fortress erected by the Human King, Bjarkedag. On the other side of the world is the Gateway that most know of, constructed by the Divaeli and Anubis to reach the satellite of Aeternalis, the perfect green and blue that orbits Huorioak. Guarded by legions of esteemed soldiers as their rite of passage, this Gateway was constructed under a great hill. the greenish, tan and gold framework mixing well with its surroundings, and the flame of its portal emitted all colours of the visible spectrum. Peace lasted centuries. Until they came. In legions at a time, the Sentinels, poured through the silver gateway, once thought dormant. They destroyed the fortress with ease and moved to secure the world. The metallic creatures showed no remorse in slaughtering hundreds of thousands of civilians. They were no more than monsters that wanted the world for their own. Their reasons unknown, they purged Huorioak of its inhabitants. Twenty four legions of soldiers and militia and mercenaries united under the abrupt appearance of the threat. Old enemies became fast friends, and money became irrelevant. It was a unanimous decision that no amount of feuding was worth seeing a whole world destroyed. The twenty first legion was notorious during the The Final Hours, the name given to the short war, for being the last ones to escape prolonged exposure to the Sentinels, and their masters, known by the Anubis as Scion. It appeared that there was a mysterious history between the Anubis and Scion, in aeons past, however they neglected to explain what it was before completely disappearing. The twenty first secured some Anubis artifact from an abandoned bastion on Huorioak as they rescued the last surviving refugees with the help of the Imperial Basilisk Lancers. Three pearlescent Basilisks escorted the twenty first to the Gateway and tied themselves in a fearsome triple-helix around the Gate and sacrificed themselves to become a pearly, stone gate, one that would forever protect those who escaped to Aeternalis from the fate of Huorioak. With the knowledge gleaned from The Final Hours, Stuulkron and Farirodel began setting up defenses against the Sentinels. It was strange, but those on Torikan were not bothered by the Sentinels for some strange and inexplicable reason. There are no other gates but the Pearlescent Monolith that exist on Aeternalis. This is only the prologue to the story of our adventurers. While they may no longer breathe the clean airs we can, nor eat the same foods that our families enjoy, their wrath and passion remain eternal. This is the story of Furia Aeternalis. Chapter I Our adventurers have landed in the Pearlescent Forest, around the Gateway now guarded by the Imperial Basilisks' eternally dormant forms. Three items are found in their possession: The Fang of the Basilisk, a slightly curved backsword, with an edge sharp enough to fell a tree. The Scale of the Basilisk, a shining and colourful shield, strong enough to resist a hundred lances. The Tear of the Basilisk, a necklace with a crystal bound to one end, transparent, yet colourful, with swirling swaths like ink in water constantly moving about. The Human King, one of the Three Kings approaches the group, his Royal Guard standing by, awaiting his orders.